


Only a Tickle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Beast Hank, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bobby regrets taking on a teaching position.





	Only a Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I am profiting off this.

Hank scrapes his fangs over the thin layer of skin behind Bobby's knee. He shudders, squaring his shoulders against the sudden tickle. The scrape is _only_  a tickle, but enough for his cock to give a halfhearted twitch.

“I never should've started teaching,” he groans, stretching his leg out in offering, “I miss having energy.” 

The chuckle comes out more like a rumble, vibrating deep from within his chest. 

“I arranged for Logan to take the students on a camping trip this weekend. They're going to be learning about survival through use of their powers.” 

“I owe you a kiss.”


End file.
